Vaughn's Angels
by Gemini21
Summary: They're brilliant. They're beautiful. And they work for me. My name is Michael Vaughn.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Vaughn's Angels  
  
Author: Gemini21  
  
Rating: Won't go past PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Alias- Not Mine. Charlie's Angels- Not Mine. However, I do own Fallon Del Amico.

Archives: SD-1.net  
  
Author's Note: For the profiles of the characters, I'm sorry if anything is messed up. I didn't watch the first season of Alias, so if any info regarding Sydney is wrong, I'm sorry.  
  
Author's Note (2): Alright, I know two stories at once for me is bad, considering my history...if you don't know what I'm talking about, never mind. Hey, please check out The Spy Princess if you haven't already! This message has been brought to you by Gemini21. Now on with your regular scheduled programming.  
  
Prologue  
  
Once upon a time, there were three very different little girls.  
  
Agent # 1: Sydney Bristow  
  
Full Name: Sydney Anne Bristow

Height: 5'6"

Hair: Light brown

Eyes: Brown

Demeanor: The three S's. Smart, sweet, and very stubborn. No task is too hard. She does it all.

Childhood: Mother, deceased. Father: CIA. Her father was never around, and hired a nanny to care for Sydney. Father enrolled her in Project Christmas, a CIA project to train future spies, when she was six. Has no memory of that time.

Education: Graduated high school with honors. Attends UCLA, and is currently working on her degree in education

. Marital Status: Single. Past relationships include Noah Hicks, who is currently AWOL, and Daniel Hecht. She was engaged to Danny before he died in a car crash.

Assets: Stubborn and strong. She is dedicated to righting the wrong, and can have anyone on his or her back, unconscious, in six seconds flat. Very loyal.

Drawbacks: Tries to prove everyone wrong. Always.

Current Residence: a condo just a few blocks from the sunny Los Angeles Beach.  
  
Agent # 2: Lauren Reed  
  
Full Name: Lauren Elizabeth Reed

Height: 5'3"

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: green-gray

Demeanor: Brilliant and sophisticated. Unstoppable with any gadget.

Childhood: Father: United States Senator. Mother: Wealthy homemaker. Lauren wasn't very close to her parents or her brother.

Education: Was sent off to a prestigious boarding school in London, England, when she was five. After that, attended Oxford.

Marital Status: On a break with her boyfriend, a teacher, Andy Benton.

Assets: Very technologically friendly. Can do almost anything with a computer.

Drawbacks: Tries to find the good in everyone-even the bad guys.

Current Residence: a sophisticated penthouse apartment in the heart of Los Angeles.  
  
Agent # 3: Fallon Del Amico  
  
Full Name: Fallon Isabelle Del Amico

Height: 5'4"

Hair: Auburn.

Eyes: Green

Demeanor: Laughs in the face of danger. Jumps at every chance, but understands every risk. Happy-go-lucky.

Childhood: Father: big business man who was never around. Mother: Nurse. Had two brothers, and two sisters. Fallon was the oldest.

Education: Graduated high school-barely. Didn't attend collage.

Marital Status: Single and loving it.

Assets: Fierce and wild. Fallon is a major party girl. However, she does know when to draw the line.

Drawbacks: Sometimes she takes too many risks, and is tone deaf.

Current Residence: a wild, beachfront bachelorette pad.  
  
These girls couldn't be more different. You have the insanely stubborn girl next-door, the blonde who disproves the "dumb blonde" jokes, and the happy-go-lucky wild child.  
  
But despite their differences, they have three major things in common.  
  
They're brilliant,  
  
They're beautiful,  
  
And they work for me.  
  
My name is Michael Vaughn.


	2. Germany

A/N: Throughout this fic, I'll be using quotes from Charlie's Angels and Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. Try and catch them!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sydney Bristow quietly made her way through the backstage. In the front, men wolf-whistled as her partner, Fallon Del Amico made her way onto the stage wearing a very skimpy sailors outfit.  
  
"Pervs," Sydney muttered as the strippers around her prepared to go on.  
  
"Mountaineer? Mountaineer, do you copy?" her other partner, Lauren Reed asked through the comm. link.  
  
"Copy that, Girl Scout. I'm moving in on the target," Sydney replied.  
  
Sydney slid down a dark staircase to the basement of the strip club. She remained unnoticed by three thugs who were beating up a man.  
  
Upstairs, Lauren picked up a tray of drinks and began walking towards a table. She made eye contact with Fallon, who was still dancing on the stage. Fallon nodded slightly, and continued her dance.  
  
Lauren set the drinks down a table where the owner of the club sat. The owner began obviously checking her out.  
  
"So," he said in German. "Was ist ein Engel, der dies weit von Himmel tut?"  
  
Lauren smiled seductively, leaned in, and whispered something in his ear. "Ich bin kein Engel."  
  
He laughed and Lauren turned to leave. He placed some money in the waistband of her skirt, so she knew what she had to do.  
  
Sydney remained still hidden from the thugs. She spoke quietly into her comm. link. "Girl Scout, Tiger, I have the target in sight. Prepare for extraction."  
  
Sydney jumped out of her hiding space and attacked the first thug. She hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious. She threw a crate at another one, and kicked the other one in the head. They both fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Marcus Dixon?" Sydney greeted the hostage. "I'm Sydney Bristow. I'm here to save you."  
  
"How many men do you have?" Dixon asked her.  
  
"I've got two girlfriends upstairs," Sydney responded as she undid his chains.  
  
"But they have fifty armed men!" Dixon protested as he and Sydney stood up.  
  
"I know. The odds really are in our favor, aren't they?" Sydney said with a sly smile. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Sydney and Dixon climbed the stairs to the backstage area. The girls were huddled in one corner of the stage, watching Fallon finish her dance. They walked discreetly into the front of the club. They were almost half way out when a bouncer stopped them.  
  
"Gerade wo denken Sie Ihr Gehen?" he demanded. "Sie sind auf der Nachtschicht. Sie werden nicht andere drei Stunden lang fertig."  
  
"Wer sagt?" Sydney replied. She then punched the guy square in the jaw. He fell to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
The whole club turned and stared. The owner's assistant recognized Dixon. "Erhalten Sie sie! Sie entgehen!  
  
Sydney, Lauren, and Fallon exchanged a three-way glance. Lauren back- flipped off the owner, who she was giving a lap dance to. Fallon leapt off the stage, and the three met in the center of the room.  
  
At least ten guys stood up and pointed their guns straight at them.  
  
"Now what?" Fallon said out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Plan B," Sydney said.  
  
The three dove in every direction as shots began to be fired. Sydney grabbed Dixon's arm and ran.  
  
Outside, Fallon already had a truck ready and waiting. They all jumped in, shots still being fired after them.  
  
Several cars began to chase them. Guns were still firing at them.  
  
"They're going to blow out our tires in about three seconds," Lauren peered over her shoulder.  
  
"Time to abandon ship!" Fallon announced as they first crossed over a bridge. "On three we jump. One!"  
  
"Jump?" Dixon repeated, a nervous look appearing on his face.  
  
"Two!" Fallon continued as the doors unlocked. "Three!"  
  
The four jumped from the car and into the waters below. When they surfaced for air, they heard an explosion overhead. A grenade had hit the car.  
  
When they were sitting on the bank of the river, Dixon spoke. "I'm afraid I underestimated your abilities."  
  
"Yeah, that happens a lot," Sydney responded. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Back on the bridge, the owner of the club pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number.  
  
"Yes?" the deep voice on the other end answered.  
  
"Three girls. Three crazy, beautiful girls," he said. "But we have the papers."  
  
"I knew this day would come," the voice said. "Let's move in."  
  
Translation 1: "So, what's an angel doing this far from Heaven?"  
  
Translation 2: "I'm no angel."  
  
Translation 3: "Just where do you think you're going? You're on the nightshift. You don't end for another three hours."  
  
Translation 4: "Who says?"  
  
Translation 5: "Get them! They're escaping!" 


	3. Kendall and Dixon

Author's Note: Even though this is semi-AU, some points from the Alias world are in here. Rambaldi, naturally. The Alliance has been taken down, and the Covenant exists. Francie is not dead, and she hasn't been doubled. Lauren is not evil (sorry, but I wrote the prologue to this story pre-Full Disclosure, so....).

Illisian, I'm sorry you feel that way. The whole purpose of a disclaimer is to not plagerize. If you bothered to read the disclaimer in my prologue, you will realize I am not plagerizing. I disagree with the character of Lauren Reed just as you do, but remember, she is just a CHARACTER, and Alias is just a TV SHOW. I'm sorry you feel this way about my story, but frankly, I don't care. I'm continuing this story whether you like it or not.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
"Sydney...earth to Sydney!"  
  
Sydney jumped out of her daydream. "Oh...sorry Francie. I was just daydreaming. What was the question?"  
  
Francie sighed. "There was no question Syd."  
  
"Yeah," Will agreed. "She's just moaning about the new chef she hired."  
  
"He's a great cook, but he can't get along with anybody!" Francie said. "He is almost like a robot. He never shows emotion, and is always yelling at somebody for something."  
  
"Are you sure you didn't hire my father?" Sydney asked. "Minus the great cook part, he could pass for my dad."  
  
"I would know if I hired your dad," Francie shuddered. "No offense, but he's scary."  
  
"None taken," Sydney said as her cell phone rang. "Hello? Okay, be right in."  
  
"Don't you dare say that the bank needs you to come in," Francie warned.  
  
"Sorry guys," Sydney said. "I'll be back later."  
  
"But you just got back from Germany!" Francie protested.  
  
"I know!" Sydney called over her shoulder as she walked out of the house.  
  
"Sydney!" a British voice called after her as Sydney was about to enter the Vaughn Agency.  
  
Sydney stopped and turned around. Lauren was walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey Lauren," Sydney greeted. "What do you think Vaughn needs us to do now?"  
  
"Probably a follow up on the Rambaldi papers," Lauren replied as the two walked into the main hallway. They made a quick right and entered the enormous study, where Fallon and Eric Weiss already were.  
  
"And the rest of the angels are here," Weiss replied as Lauren and Sydney took their seats.  
  
"Has Vaughn called in via speaker box yet?" Lauren asked.  
  
Fallon shook her head. "Nope. I guess he's still getting everything together."  
  
As if on cue, the phone rang.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Weiss responded. "Or God, considering your angels."  
  
"Weiss!" the three said in unison.  
  
Weiss laughed and answered the phone.  
  
"Good morning angels," Vaughn said.  
  
"Good morning Vaughn," the girls replied.  
  
"Great work in Germany," Vaughn said. "But now there is a whole new side to this case."  
  
Weiss picked up a remote and pointed it at the wall. A giant TV screen appeared, a long with a man's face.  
  
"Angels, you remember Marcus Dixon," Vaughn said.  
  
"Of course," Fallon replied.  
  
"Hello," Lauren said.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine," Dixon responded. "A couple of bruises, but I'm glad to be back home with my wife and kids."  
  
"Marcus is the director of the CIA Joint Task Force Center here in Los Angeles," Vaughn informed them. "There's someone else you need to meet."  
  
Another picture came up. "This Mr. Kendall. He is the Director of Project Black Hole and CIA relations."  
  
"Hello angels," Kendall greeted. "Miss. Bristow, it's good to see you again."  
  
Sydney smiled a small smile and nodded. Fallon and Lauren exchanged an odd glance  
  
"Project Black Hole?" Sydney questioned, trying to change the subject.  
  
Weiss passed out the files to the girls. They opened them and began to read.  
  
"Basically, you collected the real and copies of the Rambaldi artifacts, analyzed them, and try to determine what they mean," Lauren observed.  
  
"Correct Miss. Reed," Kendall said.  
  
"I was carrying the location of the last few papers when I was abducted," Dixon replied. "The men that had me, the Covenant, now knows the location of these papers."  
  
"What's on the papers?" Fallon asked.  
  
"It's complicated Miss. Del Amico," Kendall responded. "In simple terms, these papers hold the key to putting together the Rambaldi device."  
  
"But how can the Covenant put together the Rambaldi device when DSR has some of the artifacts?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Here's where the situation gets complicated," Kendall said. "There was an attempted break-in at the Project Black Hole site early this morning. We believe the Covenant was responsible for this incident. And one of our researchers, Derrick Hayes, was murdered in his home a few hours before the break-in. He was shot to death. Hayes had access to all areas of Project Black Hole. The Covenant now has that access."  
  
"So what do we do?" Fallon asked.  
  
"Miss. Bristow will be able to tell you that," Kendall responded.  
  
Vaughn cleared his throat. "Thank you for your time gentlemen. We'll be in touch."  
  
Weiss pressed a button on the remote, and the screen went blank.  
  
"What does he mean 'nice to see you again'?" Lauren asked Sydney.  
  
"And what does he mean, 'you'll be able to tell us what to do'?" Fallon asked.  
  
"I have to tell them, don't I Vaughn?" she asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so Sydney," the speaker box said.  
  
Sydney took a deep breath. "It all started a year ago..."  
  
I'm evil. Plain and simple.


End file.
